urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Harrison
Kim Harrison — Author Website Kim Harrison's web site About the Author The only girl in a large family of boys, former tomboy Kim Harrison invented the first Brigadier General Barbie in self-defense. She shoots a very bad game of pool and rolls a very good game of dice. When not at her keyboard, she enjoys lounging on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching action movies with The-Guy-In-The-Leather-Jacket. She plays her Ashiko drum when no one is listening, and is hard to find when the moon is new. ~ Kim Harrison's Bio Pseudonyms Kim has written supernatural books and a series of historical fantasies under her real name of Dawn Cook. *Dawn's Website *Goodreads | Dawn Cook (Author of The Decoy Princess) Series Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings 'Guides': * The Hollows Insider (Nov 2011) ~ Series Guide — Hollows series 9.5 'Collections: ' * Into the Woods: Tales from the Hollows and Beyond (Oct 2012) ~ Collection of Rachel Morgan shorts — Hollows series #10.1 'Anthologies': ~ Hollows series: * Dates From Hell (2006) "Undead in the Gardenof Good and Evil" — Hollows series 2.5 (Ivy's backstory, Vampire Art) * Hotter Than Hell (2008) "Dirty Magic" —4.5 (Mia) * Holidays Are Hell (2007) "Two Ghosts for Sister Rachel" — Hollows series #5.5 (Rachel, Robbie, Pierce) * Unbound (2009) "Ley Line Drifter" — Hollows series #7.5 (Pixy Jenks, Vincet) * Into the Woods (2012) “The Bespelled” (also in: The Outlaw Demon Wails (2008)) — Hollows series #10.1. (Ceri, Al) ~ Other Series or No Series: * Prom Nights from Hell (2009) "Madison Avery and the Dim Reaper" — Madison Avery Trilogy #0.5 (Madison, Seth, Barnabas) * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2: Love Bites (2009) "With Friends Like These" as Madison Cook — Truth series (Greg, Joe) 'Other Series by Pseudonym—Dawn Cook': * Truth (4 books) — (2002–2004) * The Decoy Princess (2 books) — (2005–2008) Artist The Hollows / Rachel Morgan series: * _____ ? — cover #1 *Larry Rostant — covers 2–on *Chis McGrath: only: This Witch for Hire, 2-bk omnibus (Feb 2006, publ. Science Fiction Book Club, 0-7394-6380-2, 707pp, hc, omnibus) Cover: Chris McGrath ~ for research: Kim Harrison - Summary Bibliography Madison Avery series: Gustavo Marx: * Bk-2: Cover: Early to Death, Early to Rise: Apr 2011 by Harper * Bk-3: Cover: Something Deadly This Way Comes: May 2012 by Harper Truth series (as Dawn Cook): * Jerry Vanderstelt — Source: Covers: First Truth; Hidden Truth; Forgotten Truth; & Lost Truth * Katarina Sokolova — Source: Cover: Forgotten Truth; Princess Contessa (as Dawn Cook): * Patrick Faricy — Source: Cover: The Decoy Princess, and Cover: Princess at Sea * Katarina Sokolova — Source: Cover: Princess at Sea Publishers * Eos * HarperVoyager * Science Fiction Book Club * Tantor Media * HarperTorch, * Rayo * Playaway Quotes Goodreads | Kim Harrison Quotes (Author of Dead Witch Walking) Awards Trivia, Notes See Also * Hollows series * Into the Woods: Tales from the Hollows and Beyond * Short Stories from Hell series * Unbound * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2: Love Bites * 2014 UF Release Schedule * [[List of UF Anthologies|List of UF Anthologies]] — UF Anthologies * [[List of PNR Anthologies and Collections|List of PNR Anthologies and Collections]]— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy External References Bibliography: *Kim Harrison's Books ~ Author *Kim Harrison ~ FF *Kim Harrison - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Kim Harrison (Author of Dead Witch Walking) ~ GR *FictFact - Kim Harrison author ~ FictFact *Kim Harrison | LibraryThing *Author Kim Harrison biography and book list ~ Fresh Fiction Series: *The Hollows series by Kim Harrison ~ Goodreads *The Hollows Series ~ Shelfari *Rachel Morgan / The Hollows - Series Bibliography *Madison Avery Trilogy ~ Goodreads *Goodreads | The Hollows Graphic Novel series by Kim Harrison *Bibliography: Into the Woods: Tales from the Hollows and Beyond Interviews, comments: *▶ Interview with author Kim Harrison - YouTube *Covers | Kim Harrison's Drama Author: *Kim Harrison's web site *Kim Harrison's Drama | Blog *Goodreads | Kim Harrison (Author of Dead Witch Walking) *Kim Harrison Author Page Community: *(3) Kim Harrison - FB *[https://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Hallows-series-by-Kim-Harrison/166488740070470 Gallery of Covers 1. Dead Witch Walking (2004) .jpg|1. Dead Witch Walking (2004—Hollows series) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/DWW/DWW.html 2. The Good, the Bad, and the Undead (2005).jpg|2. The Good, the Bad, and the Undead (2005—Hollows series) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/GBU/GBU.html 3. Every Which Way But Dead (2005).jpg|3.' Every Which Way But Dead' (2005) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/FOC/FOC.html 4. A Fistful of Charms (2006) .jpg|4. A Fistful of Charms (2006—Hollows series) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/FOC/FOC.html 5. For a Few Demons More (2007).jpg|5. For a Few Demons More (2007—Hollows series) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/FAFDM/FAFDM.html 6. The Outlaw Demon Wails (2008) .jpg|6. The Outlaw Demon Wails (2008—Hollows series) by Kim Harrison—art by Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/ODW/ODW.html 2800881-The Outlaw Demon Wails (The Hollows #6) by Kim Harrison .jpg|6. The Outlaw Demon Wails (2008—Hollows series) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2800881-the-outlaw-demon-wails 7. White Witch, Black Curse (2009).jpg|7. White Witch, Black Curse (2009—Hollows series) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/WWBC/ 8. Black Magic Sanction (2010).jpg|8. Black Magic Sanction (2010) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/BMS/BMS.html 9. Pale Demon (Feb 2011).jpg|9. Pale Demon (2011—Hollows series) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/PD/PD.html 10. A Perfect Blood (Feb 2012).jpg|10. A Perfect Blood (2012—Hollows series) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/APB/APB.html Into the Woods- Tales from the Hollows and Beyond (The Hollows -10.1) by Kim Harrison.jpg|10.1. Into the Woods: Tales from the Hollows and Beyond (The Hollows series) Collection: "Million Dollar Baby" by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/Anthologies/ITW.html 11. Ever After (January 22nd 2013).jpg|11. Ever After (2013—Hollows series) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/EA/EA.html 12. The Undead Pool (Feb 25th 2014) .jpg|12. The Undead Pool (Feb 2014—Hollows series) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/TUP/TUP.html The Witch With No Name (The Hollows|13. The Witch With No Name (Sept 9, 2014—Hollows series) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/WWNN/WWNN.html Dates From Hell (The Hollows 0.5) by Kim Harrison.jpg|'Dates From Hell' (2006–Hollows series #2.5, Short Stories from Hell series #1) Anthology, "Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil"by Kim Harrison ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/Anthologies/DFH.html Prom Nights from Hell (Short Stories from Hell) by Meg Cabot .jpg|'Prom Nights from Hell' (2007–Short Stories from Hell series #2) YA anthology, "Madison Avery and the Dim Reaper" by Kim Harrison ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/PNFH/PNFH.html Holidays Are Hell.jpg|'Holidays Are Hell' (2007–The Hollow #5.5, Short Stories from Hell series #5) "Two Ghosts for Sister Rachel" by Kim Harrison ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/Anthologies/HAH.html Unbound-kim-harrison-melissa-marr-jeaniene-frost-vicki-pettersson-jocelynn-drake.jpg|'Unbound' (2009–Hollows series #7.5) "Ley Line Drifter" by Kim Harrison ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/Anthologies/Unbound.html Into the Woods- Tales from the Hollows and Beyond (The Hollows -10.1) by Kim Harrison.jpg|'Into the Woods: Tales from the Hollows and Beyond' (The Hollows series #10.1) Collection: "Million Dollar Baby" by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/Anthologies/ITW.html The Hollows Insider (The Hollows|9.5. The Hollows Insider (2011—Hollows series) series guide by Kim Harrison—art by Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt***|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/Hollows%20Insider/HI.html Category:Authors